Cadence Warner
History Cadence Warner was born in Manchester, England and grew up in poverty her entire life. Her father left her mother before she was born and her mother unable to cope turned to drugs and alcohol to cope. Cadence was by proxy neglected by her mother and ended up being raised by her grandfather who was a police officer in the Greater Manchester Police. Despite working long hours and being physically and emotionally exhausted, Cadence's grandfather was still able to make time for her and help her with school work. When Cadence was 11 her grandfather was attending a police call and was killed on duty by a young 15 year old boy after he was baited to the area. The boy in question served relatively little time in prison due to his age and legal manoeuvring. Cadence was then bounced around in the care system and became cold to the world thus her attitude changed and she began using people for her own advances, believing that they too would use her in return. Never forgiving her mother for abandoning her to drink and drugs and the man who took her grandfather from her, she turned to crime and used her looks and natural intellect to play coy. Lowering people's defences around her with charm and wit, she knew exactly what game she was playing and showed no remorse for manipulating people to her own ends. While Cadence cannot feel any semblance of emotional attachment, she's incredibly adept at mimicking it. Cadence buried her mother at the age of 18. Being an adult she tracked down her birth father, hoping to find the truth about her origins and some sense of belonging. What she found was a cold harsh truth from a rich married man with 3 daughters and a life that never involved her: She wasn't wanted. This hardened Cadence more to the realities of life and how disposable people truly were to one another. It took Cadence over 10 years to find the man responsible for the death of her grandfather. When she did find him, she entered a relationship with him in order to get him to lower his guard. However he turned abusive physically. One night when drunk he attacked Cadence in her kitchen. She stabbed him once and felt a rush of joy and pleasure in doing so, entering a frenzy Cadence murdered the man who had taken the life of the only man she'd ever trusted in her life, stabbing him over 57 times. Knowing the police would seek her out for his death she fled to Los Santos and hasn't looked back since. Physical Appearance Cadence has thick, naturally brown hair that she dyed red after a bank job nearly went wrong. It earned her the nickname "Red" from Desmond Miles and has since kept it that color. She wears her hair in a side braid, a high pony tail or loose at her shoulders. Dark brown eyes and sallow skin that tans an olive color in the sun. Her frame is slender and her wardrobe choice and even car paint jobs reflect her adopted nickname of "Red" in Los Santos. She also has a tattoo, (a rose) on her left hip/waist. Personality Historically Cadence projected a very warm, polite, overly friendly and even flirtatious persona. However quite the opposite was true. Cadence was cold, calculating, manipulative and callous. Possessing a great love for herself and herself alone. She felt no remorse for the people she left in her wake and regarded all associates as transactional until their use to her had expired. Recent events however have left her feeling isolated and vulnerable. Confronting pain from her past, reflected in her present Cadence's personality is at a tipping point. While she still doesn't embrace emotional attachment and despite her die hard attachment to a few individuals she cannot bring herself to open up or display obvious affection, instead using metaphors to communicate the meaning someone has to her. Feeling unwanted is a trigger point for her and can cause her to unravel Trivia – The name Cadence is a rhythmic flow of sounds, as in a poem or a marching song. It is usually associated with pleasurable sounds, song or rhythm. - Cadence is pronounced "Kay - Dns" - The name's Cadence and Calliope (who are both portrayed by Celebria) have very similar meanings - Essentially beautiful voice/sounding - Her middle name is Layla (Arabic - a Lyrical name that means "Dark Beauty") - The initials CLW match that of the RL initials of Celebria who portrays Cadence - Roses are Cadence's favorite flower. - Her favorite color is Red. - She was born 10th November 1983 - Making her birthstone a Topaz, birthflower Chrysanthemums and her starsign a Scorpio (It's also Celebria's actual birthdate) - Most the male citizens of Los Santos refer to Cadence as "Red" a nickname coined by Desmond Miles - Skye's nickname for Cadence is "K" - Cadence, while a criminal does not like cop killers due to her past and refuses to fire at Police unless her life were in mortal danger. It's one of very few moral lines she has. - Cadence believes information is currency and will manipulate everyone to learn all she can. - Cadence and Callie are half sisters. The result of an affair her father had with her mother. While they are both aware of this fact - Neither of them are aware of each others knowledge. Category:Mechanic Category:Mechanics